magnet
by andromeda miyamoto
Summary: no me puedo alejar de ti es como si fueramos dos imanes que se atraen lemon goenji x haruna UA


hola *-*

bueno e regresado con otro lemon xD

espero y les guste va en cierta parte dedicado a haruna-shan que me animo en mi primer lemon x3

bueno eso es todo

inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

Otro día normal en mi vida diaria, voy como siempre a paso lento hacia el instituto.

Casi a punto de llegar pude ver a dos de mis amigas, Aki y Rika, al ver que estaba a punto de llegar Rika se acercó corriendo hacia mí, me quede parada esperando el impacto ya que era normal que ella siempre por cualquier cosa me tacleara.

-Haru, no me lo vas a creer llego un nuevo maestro de español y dicen que es guapísimo- dijo mi loca amiga con corazones en los ojos, tan solo me quede callada por un segundo y chasque la lengua.

-Es solo una persona mas no le veo nada de asombroso eso-

Ella se me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, aunque eso no me importo y seguí con mi camino a mi aula, las clases pasaron con normalidad, participaba un poco ya que la mayoría de cosas me la sabía.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la clase de español, en ese instante pude escuchar a las chicas de mi clase dar saltos y pequeños gritos.

No entendía que le veían a aquel maestro ¿tan atractivo era?

Solté un suspiro cada vez esa duda recorría más y más mi cabeza, sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta de salón dejando ver a un atractivo pelicrema de piel morena, sin poder evitarlo me ruborice hasta las orejas.

Seguí sus pasos con atenta mirada, al percatarse de que lo estaba viendo, se quedó mirándome con aquellos ojos negros que me hipnotizaron al instante, sentía que todo se desvanecía y que solo estábamos nosotros dos. Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía desvié la mirada rompiendo aquel contacto visual.

Al pasar unos minutos volví a verlo según yo disimuladamente, pero me tomo por sorpresa que se diera cuenta que lo veía, me regalo una sonrisa, me ruborice a lo que el ensancho su sonrisa.

Me di cuenta de algo ese día

.

.

.

.

Me había enamorado de mi sensei.

**Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón **  
**Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión. **  
**Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor **  
**Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor. **

* * *

Al pasar las semanas me enamoraba cada vez más del sus gestos, sonrisas, todo de él me enloquecía, pero un día pasó algo que no me esperaba.

-haruna podrías quedarte un momento-

Me quede como piedra ante esas palabras pero tan solo asentir con la sangre que ahora se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-dígame para que me necesita sensei-dije con aquel rubor en mis mejillas

- no es que necesito si no a quien – ante esas palabras me quede sorprendida, en un veloz movimiento cerró la puerta del salón dejándolo solos a nosotros dos.

-sense….- no alcance terminar mi frase ya que sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca.

Estaba shokeada se acercó más a mi tomándome de la cintura mientras yo correspondía el beso y me aferraba a su cuello, tuvimos que separarnos por falta del tan odioso oxígeno, un fino hilo de saliva nos separaba.

-haruna sé que es repentino pero te amo-

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel **  
**Roba de mis labios la tentación. **  
**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel **  
**No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro sin tener que decir nada, simplemente lo bese.

Ante eso el sonrió en el beso, mordió mi labio inferior dejándole el pase a mi boca su lengua sabia deliciosa y era adictiva.

Me recostó en el escritorio y acaricio mi muslo haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-aaahh- sonrió ante mi reacción y metió la mano debajo de mi blusa, masajeando mis pechos, tan solo me arrancaba géminos que es me tocara se sentía tan bien.

-aaahhh mas shuya ahhh-

De un tiro me quito mi blusa y mi sostén. Dándose paso a lamer mis pezones

-aaaahhh

El tan solo sonreía con orgullo, así que como una venganza metí mi mano en el bulto de su pantalón.

-aaaahhh haruna

Sonreí con picardía y lujuria al verlo gemir mi nombre y comencé a frotarlo con más fuerza

-te gusta- dije tocando la punta de su miembro

-aaaahhhh s-si me encanta haruna aaahhh

**Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré **  
**Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate. **  
**Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas **  
**Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal. **

Shuya metió sus dedos en mi húmeda vagina

-aaaahh mas onegai

Comenzo a meterlos con más fuerza y más rápido mientras yo frotaba con más fuerza su miembro.

Ambos llegamos al clímax corriéndonos en la mano del otro, se posiciono entre mis piernas bajándose la ropa interior y quitándome las bragas.

-estas lista

Sabía que me iba a doler y mucho pero aun así quería hacerlo

-si

Comenzó a meterme su miembro lentamente, se sentía extraño hasta que topo con la barrera que decía que aún era virgen dio un pequeño empujón rompiendo aquella barrera.

-aaaaahhh duele duele

Tan solo me vio con culpabilidad, me beso para distraerme del dolor que ahora sentía, cuando ya me había acostumbrado le di un beso corto para decirle que continuara.

Comenzo con movimientos lentos y seguidos.

-aaaahh mas fuerte

Sentía las envestidas bruscas y continuas, ya no podíamos parar nuestros cuerpos sudados se volvían uno solo, al sentir el clímax venir ambos intentamos hacerlo más duradero pero al final terminamos llegando al orgasmo.

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas nos besamos entrelazando nuestras manos.

-te amo haru

Me sonroje ante sus palabras y le sonreí

-te amo shuya.

Ese mismo día llegue a casa al anochecer llevándome una regalada por parte de mi hermano yuuto, pero no entendía bien lo que decía ya que solo pensaba en mi nueva pareja.

**Si perdemos nuestras almas al final  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.**

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar, mis encuentros con shuya ya no eran en el instituto si no en su casa, incluso a veces en la mía, estaba feliz al fin estaba con alguien que en verdad amaba pero no todo puede ser color rosa ¿o sí?

Y eso me di cuenta en el instante en el que el comenzó a comportarse indiferente conmigo, ya no aguantaba más su indiferencia hasta que decidí enfrentarlo.

Cuando todos salieron de salón ahí fue cuando lo enfrente.

-shuya, quiero saber por qué eres así conmigo, acaso ya no me quieres – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-exacto ya no te amo haruna

No podía creer lo que escuchaba mi corazón se rompió en ese instante, pero no sería débil.

Me fui de ahí aun dolida conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir, pase por un parque para intentar tranquilizarme pero vi algo que no debí ver, el lugar donde me pidió ser formalmente su novia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tan solo sentía las gotas saladas rosando mis mejillas ahí me di cuenta que,

.

.

.

Me dolía estar sin él

Deje que me desahogara en ese solitario parque tan solo con el sonido de mi llanto y el frio viento.

**Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien. **

* * *

Pasaron semanas desde que llore así por él, me había cambiado de lugar para no verlo, aunque un día escuche algo que me sorprendió y por primera vez quería matar a alguien.

-veo que hizo lo que le pedí goenji

-sí, espero que este contento

-por supuesto – ensancho una sonrisa

-hiciste lo mejor, es preferible tener un trabajo que una chiquilla tonta.

Lo vi apretar los puños, no podía creerlo el en verdad me amaba pero aun así me dolía el pecho mi vista se nublo de nuevo

Hasta que sentí los brazos de alguien alrededor de mi cintura

-perdóname haruna

Mis ojos se cristalizaron dejando salir mis lágrimas y lo abrace extrañando aquellos brazos que me hacían sentir segura, pero sentí unas gotas que caían en mi cabeza, era el hombre que amaba llorando por mí, simplemente lo abrace y bese sus labios el no tardo en corresponderme.

Con aquel beso dijimos todo lo que sentíamos.

Ese dio hui de casa con él, dejando mi vieja vida para comenzar una nueva en un lugar donde no nos conocerán, ahora era feliz con el nadie nos quitaría nuestro amor ni nos separarían.

-aaahhh- suspire

-al fin termine mi libro

-eso merece un premio- me dijo el hombre más apuesto que puede a ver, tan solo sonreí pícaramente dejándome llevar por mi amor y pasión.

Aunque extrañamente todo esto fue como si fuéramos imanes que no se pueden separar, es decir magnet

**Tal como un imán atráeme **  
**Que muero por verte otra vez **  
**Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez **  
**No me dejes, entiende de una vez **  
**Esto no fue casualidad **  
**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad **  
**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

* * *

owo que les pareció merezco un un review x3


End file.
